


Marked With a Name

by becausetheyrehappythisway



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becausetheyrehappythisway/pseuds/becausetheyrehappythisway
Summary: Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist in their handwriting they'll have when they meet you.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson
Kudos: 92





	Marked With a Name

Sabina was born with _Elena_ written in neat cursive on her wrist. Her mother cried, leaning into her father's chest as the doctor told them. Her father kissed her mother's head, letting a few tears of his own hit her hair. Their daughter was destined to be with someone else's _daughter_. Their daughter was destined to be a _lesbian_, and there was _nothing _anyone could do to change it.

Growing up, Sabina was told she was an outsider than should cover her mark with makeup--better to have no soulmate than have a gay one. She did drugs in high school, got sent to juvie more than once. Her fifteenth time, not that she was counting, her parents flat out refused to pay bail, event hough they had more than enough money to. Instead, a man named Charlie sent a woman, Bosley, she said, to recruit her for becoming an angel.

For the first time in her seventeen years of life, Sabina felt free, welcomed. And most importantly, she felt loved. She stopped covering her mark after many angels showed her their marks: Rachel, Caroline, Brittany. All female names on _female_ wrists.

\---

Elena's mother smiled when she saw _Sabina _drawn on her daughter's skin. Her father kissed Elena's head, and they loved her for who she was. Her parents didn't care that a woman's name was on her wrist. Elena didn't even know homophobia was a _thing_ until kindergarten when Jimmy Smith pushed her down on the playground and said it was wrong for her to have a girl for a soulmate. 

She came home crying that day, and she finally learned the truth: some people didn't think two people of the same gender could love each other. That they thought it was wrong.

She never covered it, however. She was always proud to show it when someone asked to see it. Her best friend, Langston, was one of the first in her life to see past the mark.

\---

"The client's name is Elena Hough--"

"Wait, Elena?" Sabina's hand was outstretched in front of her, signaling the Bosley to stop talking. 

"Yes." He flared at her for interrupting his sentence. "Elena Houghlin." 

Sabina stopped listening after hearing the client's name. _Elena_.

\---

The first time she saw her was through a camera lens, but the second she saw her, her heart stopped, her lungs refused to contract or expand, her eyes wouldn't move. Elena was absolutely _gorgeous_. Her brown hair stopped just before her shoulders and was naturally wavy. Her skin was clear, tanned, perfect. Her lips were in the shape of a bow and had just a hint of red to them. Her eyes were big, brown doe eyes that had just enough eyeliner to accent them without overdoing it. 

Sabina knew not to get her hopes up because there were many women named Elena. There were even a few angels she had met with that name. She couldn't see Elena's mark from where she was and was trying to look when Jane had given the signal. She had missed it. She was too busy checking out a girl and she had missed it. 

The whole way down to her motorcycle, Sabina cursed. She was pissed at herself. She should've waited until after they saved Elena to check her maybe-soulmate out.

Even after Sabina watched Elena puke twice, she still thought she was perfect. When Bosley showed up, Elena hid behind Jane, and it made Sabina jealous, even though there was nothing for her to be jealous of, and the _rational_ part of Sabina knew that.

"Boz!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Boz nodded in her direction.

"Hey, Sabina. Jane." She smiled.

Elena's breathing stopped for a moment and she took a step back. She grabbed her wrist subconsciously.

"Sabina?" It was just above a whisper, barely audible. She looked at Sabina right them, slowly taking tentative steps toward her. "S-a-b-i-n-a?"

Sabina nodded, walking to her at the same pace. "That's my name.". She held up her wrist. "And that's yours."

"Yeah." She choked, her breath catching in her throat. "It is."

Both knew Bosley and Jane were standing next to them, just watching, but neither could bring themselves to care. 

When they met in the middle, they smiled. Sabina gently placed her hand on Elena's cheek, and she leaned on it.

"Can I kiss you?"

Elena opened her mouth but nothing came out so she settled on a nod instead. 

Slowly, allowing her time to pull away, Sabina leaned in closer. She stopped just a breath away from Elena, giving her one last chance to back out before carefully putting her lips on Elena's.

Elena saw the light, felt the heat, of the fireworks her parents had told her about. The kiss was soft and was even more than she ever could have imagined. Sabina was gentle, was careful with her like no else could have been. It was perfect, slow, and felt exactly like they were made for each other. She supposed they were. 

They were both smiling when the pulled away for air. Their foreheads still touched, however, because the thought of letting go even for a moment sounded _absurd_ to both of them.


End file.
